


El Mayarah

by mamahl9711



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Kara, Season 3 AU, supportive cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/pseuds/mamahl9711
Summary: It’s been a long time since Kara has relied on those around her for strength.  Something happens that reminds Kara of the importance of her family motto.Or, the one where Kara leans on Cat in her time of need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean to start another WIP, I swear. I just couldn’t get this plot out of my head. 
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

“Something’s wrong, Alex.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister. “What do you mean?”

Kara sighed as she paced around the DEO in her super suit. “I don’t know. I can just feel it inside me. Something is not right.” Kara had felt off all week. Her body was buzzing with… _something_. She couldn’t put a name to it, but it wasn’t getting better. It was like she was even more of an alien than usual. “I feel… different, and I don’t know what it is, but it can’t be good, right?”

“Okay,” Alex said after considering her sister for a moment. “I’ll run some preliminary tests, but I can’t guarantee that we will find anything without more information.” Alex motioned for Kara to follow her to the medical bay. “Have you recently been exposed to any mysterious substances?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Have you done anything out of routine recently that could be causing this?”

“You tell me, Alex. I’m with you almost every day.”

“You’re right. I’m not sure what could be causing you to feel so… off. Here,” Alex gestured for Kara to sit on the table while she grabbed the necessary supplies. “I’ll start with some blood work and go from there. Are your powers on the fritz at all?”

Kara shook her head. “That’s the weird part. My powers seem to be fine. I just feel so off.” Kara flinched as Alex injected the kryptonite needle into her arm and looked away from the vial of blood that was slowly being pulled out of her body.

“I cannot believe this makes you squeamish. You fight aliens and save people daily. How can you still be this freaked out by blood?”

“But, this is different. I don’t usually bleed! And, now it’s just being sucked out of me. It’s gross. And unnatural.”

“Says the alien,” Alex said with a smirk before removing the needle.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s just unsettling to watch, okay? Now,” she said as she hopped off the table, “I’ll let you get to analyzing that so we can figure out what the heck is going on. Call me if you find anything?”

“Will do. Just… be safe, Kara. Maybe calm down on the Supergirl saves until we know a little bit more about what’s happening. I don’t like the idea of you being out there putting yourself at risk if something’s wrong.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. I’ll try to stay out of trouble. Sounds like the perfect excuse to catch up on my binge watching,” Kara said with a grin.

* * *

 

Kara flew through the window of her apartment and immediately used a burst of super speed to change into her most comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt combo. If she was going to lounge around, she may as well be as comfortable as possible.

After grabbing a pint of ice cream from the freezer, Kara sunk into her couch and turned on the television, content to watch whatever happened to be on. She had too much on her mind to focus, anyway.

It was the news, and the anchor had droning on about something or a while, but Kara wasn’t really listening. At least, she wasn’t until she heard the words “…White House Press Secretary, Cat Grant.”

Cat was on the screen now, sauntering to the podium where she would lead a press conference on some undoubtedly important political matter. Kara’s chest tightened as she watched Cat give a statement that was so sassy and smart and entirely Cat that Kara could almost feel the tears begin to fill her eyes. She missed Cat more than ever these days.

The first time Cat left, she had promised to come back. She had said goodbye and promised that it wouldn’t be the last time. She still had her empire, and while Kara missed her and felt lost without her, Kara’s faith that the woman would return remained strong.

Now, Kara had no clue if she would ever be in the same room as Cat Grant ever again. She still couldn’t believe that Cat left CatCo. That she actually let someone else buy and run the company she built from the ground up. But, Cat was the Queen of All Media for a reason. She clearly knew what she was doing.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the characteristic eye roll that followed a reporter’s question.

“If you had been paying attention to what I’m saying instead of what I’m wearing, you would already know the answer. Next question.”

Kara didn’t hear whatever the next question was because at the same moment, she heard her phone ring.

“Alex? Did you find something?” she asked after sprinting to answer her phone.

“I think we may have. I… Could you come back to the DEO? I have some suspicions about what’s going on, but I would like to confirm them with the A.I. of Alura before I explain. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“And you need me to let you into the room that houses it. Okay, yeah. I’ll be there in a few.”

* * *

Alex ended the call and took a deep breath. If her suspicions were correct… Kara’s world would drastically change. Everyone’s would.

Before Alex could dwell on the thought much longer, she saw something flying toward her out of the corner of her eye.

“Let’s go, then,” Kara said as she touched down, not pausing to stop but instead heading toward the room that held her mother. No, not her mother. Her mother’s memory, Kara reminded herself.

She placed her hand on the sensor outside the door and gestured for Alex to enter when the doors opened. Kara started to follow, but Alex was still in the doorway, and the two nearly collided.

“Um, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to verify the results of the test before you come in the room. I have a feeling if I’m right, you’ll have some questions that I might not be able to answer.”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek to stop the protest that was on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she nodded and stepped back, allowing her sister the privacy she requested. Kara knew if she tried to fight Alex on this, it would just be that much longer before she found out what was happening with her body.

What felt like ages later, Alex finally opened the door to allow Kara entrance.

“So, did you figure it out?” Kara asked impatiently.

She watched as Alex swallowed nervously and nodded.

“Okay, you’re acting weird. Is it bad?” Alex didn’t respond. She wouldn’t even meet Kara’s eyes. “Alex, what the hell is going on? Am I in danger?”

The panicked tone in Kara’s voice was enough to force Alex’s gaze up from the floor. “No, you’re not in danger. Well, not exactly. I ran some standard tests, and it looked like… Alura confirmed…”

“What? She confirmed what?”

“You’re pregnant.”

Kara froze for a moment before she burst out laughing.

“Rao, you had me there for a moment. Good one, Alex.” Except Alex wasn’t laughing. “Alex? Come on, you know Kryptonians are infertile on Earth. Eliza told me years ago.”

“That’s right,” Alex responded. “And, that is true for a Kryptonian attempting to mate with a human. Kryptonian DNA is too complex for the human species to breed with.”

“So, how could I be pregnant?” Alex grew quiet again, and Kara turned to her holographic mother instead. “How can I be pregnant?”

“You are correct that a Kryptonian has complex DNA and cannot mate with a more primitive species such as the human species. In fact, it is difficult for Kryptonians to mate with anyone other than a Kryptonian. It is possible for cross-breeding to occur with a few other species, however. The inhabitants of Daxam, for example, are the closest in genetic makeup to Kryptonians, so cross-breeding between the two is possible.”

And then it clicked. “Mon-el,” she gasped. “No. No, no, no.” She turned back to Alex, “I can’t be. I – This isn’t real. This can’t be… Alex, please say something.”

“You see now why I wanted to double check before I brought it up?”

“Alex!”

“Sorry. I just, I know this is big and hard to process, but it’s not going to change. You’re pregnant, Kara.”

Kara closed her eyes and tried to block out the world around her that was becoming much too loud and imposing to her senses. “What does this mean? I mean, I barely know anything about a regular Kryptonian pregnancy, let alone a Kryptonian pregnancy under Earth’s yellow sun.”

“I figured as much. Alura, what can you tell us about pregnancy on Krypton?”

“Kryptonian and human pregnancy are very similar, although the gestation period is typically longer for Kryptonians. A fetus would be considered full term at approximately twelve Earth months instead of nine. We also had remedies for most of the less appealing side effects of pregnancy.”

“Do you have any idea how Earth’s yellow sun will affect it?”

“I do not have a definitive answer on how the yellow sun could affect your pregnancy.”

Kara couldn’t listen anymore. She had to get out of here. Away from her mother. Not mother. Away from all of the craziness that had suddenly become her life. She turned and walked out the door, only waiting for Alex once she had crossed the threshold.

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she rushed after Kara, only to stop short when she realized the blonde was right in front of her. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t, Alex. I can’t listen to any more of this. It’s too much, too overwhelming. I need…. I need to digest all of this.”

“Sure. Of course. Um, I’ll do some more research, okay? We’ll figure this thing out.”

Kara nodded before heading back through the DEO and flying out into National City. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing until she stopped and realized she flew straight to the roof of CatCo.

Her mind flashed back to Cat at the press conference. Cat. Before she could talk herself out of it, Kara dialed the number she still knew by heart.

As soon as she brought the phone up to her ear, she heard the three tones and robotic voice informing her that the phone number was no longer in use. It was stupid. Of course Cat had a new phone number. She was the White House Press Secretary. She probably had to get rid of her old number as soon as she stepped foot in DC.

Kara’s sudden desire to talk to Cat ached in her chest. Cat would know what to say or do. She was the only person who always said exactly what Kara needed to hear, and the last couple of months without her have been some of the most difficult Kara has been through. She ached for Cat more than anything right now.

Which is what led her to dialing a different, yet familiar number.

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?”

“Winn, I need your help. Can you get an address for me?”

She heard him laugh on the other line. “Um, duh. Who’s address do you need?”

“Cat Grant’s,” Kara said without any preamble. She heard Winn choke on the other end of the line before quickly composing himself. “Please.” She knew she sounded desperate and that this is probably the only thing that stopped Winn from interrogating her about why she needed her ex-boss’s address.

She heard Winn typing on the other end of the line. “Got it. I’ll text it to you. Um, did you need anything else? Or to talk about anything?” he asked quietly.

“Thanks. I’m good for now. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up before he could respond and watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. She was already in the air, flying toward her destination when her phone vibrated with a text from Winn.

Kara flew faster toward her destination before she could think to deeply about what she was doing.

It wasn’t until she was flying over Ohio that she slowed down, and it was only to answer the call coming in from Alex.

“Alex, I hope you’re not calling about a Supergirl emergency.”

“Why? Kara, what are you doing right now?” The panic was clear in Alex’s voice

“I’m taking some time to myself to process. Like I told you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for calling, but I have an update on that front that’s kind of urgent. I spoke with the A.I. some more, and while we can’t discern exactly what’s going to happen with your pregnancy and your powers, we’re pretty sure that the extra energy your body will be using will make your powers weaker at night. You won’t be able to store the sun’s energy like you usually do, so it will be easier to burn out your powers.”

Kara let out a humorless laugh. “Wish you’d have told me that an hour ago.”

“Why? Where are you?”

“Flying across the country.”

“Kara!”

“I had to, Alex. There’s someone I need to talk to about… all of this.”  
Alex sighed. “I guess I understand. Just don’t expect to be able to fly back tonight. Even if your powers are still in tact when you land, you shouldn’t risk the journey back.”

“Noted.”

“Hey, while you’re there, can you ask Clark if he knows of any information at the Fortress that might help?”

Kara swallowed uncomfortably. Clark. Alex thought she was going to Metropolis to talk to her cousin. “Yeah, sure. I’ll ask Clark. Listen, I’m almost at my destination. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.”

“Love you, Kara.”

“You too,” Kara supplied weakly before ending the call. It hadn’t even crossed her mind to visit her cousin after finding out about being…. Rao, she couldn’t even think the word. How was she going to go through it? Her fear did nothing but strengthen her resolve to visit Cat. She needed to see her and talk to her. She needed Cat to help her fix this.

When she landed on the balcony of the address that Winn provided was when Kara began second guessing herself. What was she going to say? She hadn’t actually thought that far in advance, too blinded by her need to be near Cat to actually think about a plan of action.

“Supergirl?”

Shit.

“Um, Ms. Grant. Hi,” Kara floundered.

Cat walked out onto the balcony, and Kara couldn’t help but stare. She was still wearing the same outfit from the press conference, but somehow she looked even more radiant. Her curls were a little looser, and she was barefoot, making her a few inches shorter than Kara was used to.

“Is something wrong?”

“What?” Kara was too distracted to fully take in Cat’s question. “Why would something be wrong?”

Cat tilted her head a little and looked at Kara skeptically. “Well, you flew across the country and landed on my balcony with no warning. Something’s certainly not right. What are you doing here?”

What was she doing there? Suddenly the weight of the day came crashing down on Kara, leaving her a little unsteady on her feet. Cat was immediately at her side, helping her onto one of the chairs not too far from where she had been standing.

“Sorry,” Kara muttered. “It’s been a long day. I guess I’m a little tired. I should… I should just go.” She could feel how weak her powers were after the long flight, but she could probably still make it to Metropolis if she pushed herself.

“Nonsense. You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s going on. The only time I’ve ever seen you like this is when someone has attacked you with Kryptonite, and if that’s the case, you certainly wouldn’t have flown across the country to my doorstep, especially when your sister and the DEO are both located in National City.”

Cat was worried about her. Really worried. Kara could tell. Cat’s fear for Kara is probably why she didn’t realize the slip in what she said.

“You know?”

“I know what?” Cat asked immediately.

“You know who I am. You… you mentioned my sister.”

Cat sighed and sat down in the chair next to Kara’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your secret, Kara. I know you didn’t want me to know about it.”

Kara felt like laughing. “Did I fool you for even a second?”

She watched as a smirk formed on Cat’s face. “Just barely. But, something’s wrong, and I’m not letting you leave until you explain what’s going on. Are you in danger? Am I in danger?” She paused for a moment. “Carter…”

“Is fine,” Kara supplied quickly. “No one is in any danger at the moment, but you’re right. I did come to talk to you about something. Maybe get some advice?”

Cat laughed at that. “You flew from California just to talk? I know you’re an alien, but there are other ways of getting in touch with people, you know.”

“Hey! I tried calling,” Kara said indignantly. “But, your phone number has apparently changed.”

She tried to keep the hurt tone out of her voice, but one look at Cat proved her unsuccessful.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you or given you my new contact information.”

 _You didn’t even say goodbye._ Kara stopped herself before the words spilled out of her mouth. As hurt as she was by Cat’s swift disappearance, she was thankful to be here now.

“It’s okay. I found my own way,” she said with a small smile.

“Indeed. Now, are you going to tell me what is going on, or am I supposed to guess?”

Kara grew silent. She had no idea how to approach the topic at hand.

“Kara,” Cat said quietly, “please tell me what’s wrong. I know whatever it is, you are strong enough to get through it. Strong enough to rely on others for the help you need. Let me help.”

_El Mayarah._

“I’m scared,” Kara admitted for the first time that day. She could feel the tears fill her eyes.

“Why are you scared?” Cat asked lightly.

Kara met Cat’s eyes and felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

“Because I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat helps Kara hash out her feelings surrounding the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I thought this story would be around three chapters, but now I’m thinking it might be a little longer because, honestlly, I love these characters far too much.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! You are all so incredibly wonderful!

_“Because I’m pregnant.”_

Cat felt the air rush out of her lungs as she registered what Kara said. She watched the tears roll down Supergirl’s face and desperately searched for the right thing to say in that moment because that’s why Kara was here. She needed support and advice and for Cat to say something helpful and meaningful.

“Oh,” was all she could muster, however, as her brain still hadn’t caught up to the fact that Kara – _her_ Kara – could be with child.

“Yeah,” Kara laughed humorlessly. “Kind of a lot to take in, I know.”

Cat took a steadying breath before she answered. “It’s certainly not what I expected you to say, but I do have some experience dealing with an unexpected pregnancy. Why don’t you come inside, and we’ll talk?”

Kara watched as Cat stood and reached for her hand, which Kara instantly provided. Feeling the warmth of Cat’s hand beneath hers was more comforting that Kara thought possible.

“Before we get too comfortable, I’m going to get you a change of clothes.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Ms. Grant. Really, it’s fine.”

“It’s Cat. You don’t work for me anymore and just flew across the country to talk. I think we’re on a first name basis at this point. I assume you don’t want to sleep in your super suit, and talking about this might be easier as Kara rather than Supergirl. I’ll be right back,” Cat said as she disappeared down a hallway.

Kara stood awkwardly in the living room, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Guilt over invading Cat’s space was beginning to seep in, and she was tempted to just fly back out the balcony doors. Before she could do anything drastic, Cat had returned with what looked like a pair of flannel pants and a CatCo t-shirt from a few years back.

“I’m sorry, Cat. I shouldn’t have just dropped in on you like this. I’m sure you’re extremely busy, and I’m just making things worse. I can just go visit my cousin in Metropolis if –“

“No,” Cat cut her off. “First of all, I always have time for you, Kara. You’re one of the few people that I trust in this world. And, I know I’m not great at forming or maintaining friendships, but if you’re willing to forgive me for leaving town so abruptly… well,” Cat cleared her throat, clearly a bit uncomfortable, “I’d like to be your friend,” Cat didn’t give Kara a chance to respond as she barreled on.

“Second, if you think for one second I’m letting you fly off after you nearly collapsed on the balcony, you are insane. Now, go change, and we’ll talk. Chop chop.” Kara hesitated for a moment after taking the offered clothes but ultimately decided to follow Cat’s instructions.

Once she had changed and folded her super suit, Kara made her way back to the living room where she found Cat on the couch opening two cartons of ice cream.

“I always keep some on hand for a crisis,” she said with a small smirk, clearly answering the questioning glance from Kara. “Now, the real question. Is this a chocolate fudge or cookie dough crisis?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Cat’s attempt to cheer her up. “Obviously chocolate fudge,” she said as she took the offered carton and spoon from Cat.

The two were quiet for a moment as they each ate their ice cream.

“I, um, I don’t know where to start,” Kara said hesitantly. She wanted to talk to Cat because somehow Cat always seemed to make things make sense, but she had no idea how to actually do the talking.

“Have you thought about being a mother before?” This wasn’t the first question that came to Cat’s mind when she processed Kara’s news. No, her questions began with who and when, but she knew she had to approach the subject with caution. Kara was clearly struggling, and Cat didn’t want to make the situation worse.

“Honestly, no. Since I landed on Earth, I’ve been told that it would be impossible to conceive with a human, so I didn’t even think about it.”

“Have you told the father?” _Better than asking who the father is_ , Cat rationalized. If Kara wanted her to know, she would tell her.

“Rao, no,” Kara said with a chuckle. “Even if I could tell him, I don’t know if I would. I don’t think he would make a very good dad. He… wasn’t the best choice I’ve ever made.”

“So, he’s out of the picture then?” Cat asked, unable to stop herself form prying just a little bit. She was surprised at how much lighter her chest felt at the thought.

“More like out of the planet. He wasn’t human, which is why _this_ ,” Kara gestured to her abdomen, “was possible apparently. He was actually from Daxam.”

“You mean, the alien race with the deluded queen that tried to take over National City?”

Kara laughed, “His mom.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You’re kidding. Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Uh-uh,” Kara shook her head as she took another bite of ice cream. “Like I said, not my best choice. But, when we released lead into the atmosphere to get rid of the Daxamites, he had to leave too. Earth’s atmosphere is now poisonous to him. He wouldn’t be able to survive it.”

“Will that be an issue for…” Cat gestured to Kara’s stomach.

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Kara said with wide eyes. “Hang on.” She reached for her phone that was on top of her suit. “I need to text Alex really quick to make sure I don’t forget.” Kara sent off a text to her sister and then set her phone back down. “There’s just so much I haven’t thought of. I feel so unprepared for this, Cat. What do I do?” She was basically whining at this point, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Kara, how long have you known you’re pregnant?”

“Um, a few hours?”

“You’ve only had a few hours to digest the fact that something you previously thought was impossible is happening. Of course you feel unprepared. I’d be worried if you weren’t a bit overwhelmed right now. I mean, it’s a lot to process.”

“So, you don’t think I’m completely horrible for being so freaked out?” Kara asked quietly.

“Oh, god no! Suddenly having another life growing inside you when you least expect it is terrifying. Plus, there’s the added bonus of you being an alien, so I’m guessing that even the scientists you work with don’t really know what will happen.”

“Yeah,” Kara paused, “but apparently Kryptonian pregnancies are pretty similar to human pregnancies. Except the gestation period is a year? I’m hoping that’s not the case for me. Maybe the sun will speed it up.”

“Do you know why you were so weak when you got here tonight?” Cat asked with concern. She decided not to push on the comment about the sun, hoping Kara would clarify later.

“I found out on the way here that I can burn out my powers really easily at night apparently. My body usually stores the energy from the sun, which allows me to access my abilities that are powered by sunlight, but since I’m using so much energy… growing a life,” Kara stumbled over her words, “I won’t be able to store the energy as well. I swear I didn’t intend to drop in and force you to put me up.”

“I know you didn’t. I’m just glad that you’ll be okay.”

“You think I will?” Cat knew Kara was asking about more than just her physical state.

“I have no doubt that you will excel at this just like you do everything else.” Cat set down her empty carton of ice cream next to Kara’s long discarded and took Kara’s hands in her own. “I don’t know if you’ve thought about what you want to do yet, and of course I will support whatever decision you make, but if you choose to raise that baby, Kara, you’ll be one hell of a mom, and it will be the luckiest baby in the universe.”

Both Kara and Cat had tears forming in their eyes, and Cat stood to dispel some of the intensity of the moment. “Now, since we have demolished these,” she said picking up the empty cartons, “I’d say it’s time for bed. The guest room should be ready for you. I’m just going to put these away.”

When Cat stepped back into the living room, she squeaked as she was unexpectedly pulled into a hug by strong arms.

“Thank you so much for everything tonight. I – I can’t tell you-“

“Shh, Kara. It’s okay,” she replied as she rubbed Kara’s back, her arms encircling the other woman. “You’re not alone in this.”

Tears were falling down Kara’s cheeks when they pulled apart. “I’ve just missed you so much, Cat. Which is probably weird since we weren’t really friends when you were in National City, but… you were always my rock. As both Kara and Supergirl. I’ve been so lost without you.”

“Oh, darling. I’m so sorry,” Cat said quietly. The crack in Kara’s voice was enough to release the tears that had been filling Cat’s eyes.

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I just – I didn’t realize how much I needed this. To talk to you. Thank you.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Cat tried to discreetly wipe away her tears. “Now, I think it’s time for bed. Your pregnancy hormones are clearly rubbing off on me, and I am an ugly crier, so I refuse to partake in this any longer. Let’s go,” she said before turning around and heading toward the bedrooms.

Cat paused and pointed Kara in the direction of the guest bedroom. “My room’s across the hall if you need anything.” She turned to head to her bedroom but quickly whirled back around. “Don’t just fly off in the morning, okay? I’ve got the day off, and I think it would be nice to catch up. If you want to, of course.”

“I would really like that,” Kara said with her trademark smile that always made Cat swoon just a little.

* * *

Cat woke up to the smell of coffee and couldn’t help the broad smile that formed as she realized Kara had to be the one brewing it. She was playing a dangerous game here. Cat has always been attracted to her, but when she finally promoted Kara, she was forced to realize the depth of her feelings. Without Kara by her side, Cat was miserable. Concerned that she might do something idiotic like act on these feelings, Cat took a hiatus and absconded to a yurt.

She was hoping some time and space would be enough to forget about her feelings. She was so very wrong. If anything, her time away only increased her desire to be with Kara.

But, now was not the time to think about this. Kara came to Cat for help. For advice. For a shoulder to lean on. And, that’s exactly what she would be.

Cat quickly donned her robe and headed toward the kitchen, but as soon as she heard Kara’s voice, she paused.

“Alex, we’ve been over this. I’m not sure when I’ll be back to National City yet. Either today or tomorrow.”

There was a pause as Kara listened to her sister.

“I didn’t lie,” Kara said quietly. “Why did you call him? To check up on me?”

Another pause.

“It’s still not okay that you did that. And, for the record, I never said I was visiting Clark. _You_ said I was visiting him. I just didn’t disagree.” Kara sighed. “Why does it matter where I am? Okay, okay. I get it. I get why you’re worried, but I’m fine. I… I’m visiting Cat.”

This time the pause was slightly longer. Cat knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping but also felt like she couldn’t turn around and ignore what was happening.

“Yes, Cat Grant, and it doesn’t matter why. We can talk about it when I get home.” Cat had to strain to hear Kara at this point, she was talking so quietly. “Yes, she knows. About everything. Don’t… don’t freak out. It’s fine. It is! Because I trust her,” Kara hissed.

After another pause, Kara’s voice was low and angry in a way that Cat had rarely heard. “How dare you? No, this conversation is finished. No one gets to speak to me that way, especially you, Alex. I’ll let the DEO know when I’ll be back in National City.”

Cat heard Kara take a few deep breaths and assumed the conversation was finished.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cat asked as she slowly walked into the living room, not wanting to startle Kara but also wanting to be honest about what she overheard.

“Oh, Cat,” Kara said as she turned toward her. “Um, did you… You didn’t happen to hear –“

“That your sister is less than pleased with you being here? I may have heard a bit.”

“Oh,” Kara said. She sat down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast nook that separated the kitchen from the living room. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Cat said and walked to where Kara was sitting. “You have no reason to apologize. But, I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“She thought I was going to visit my cousin when I left last night. Which, I guess makes sense. He’s Kryptonian and family, but I honestly didn’t even think of contacting him until she mentioned it, which probably makes me a terrible person. But, anyway, I didn’t exactly correct Alex when she assumed I was headed to Metropolis, and she called him looking for me since I wasn’t answering my phone.” Kara groaned. “And, now Clark knows I’m pregnant too. Fuck.”

Cat’s eyebrows rose at the expletive, not accustomed to hearing it from Kara.

“Um… I mean… Shit. Please don’t tell anyone that Clark’s Superman,” Kara begged. She clearly thought Cat’s reaction was due to the slip up.

Cat couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Do you really think I didn’t know Clark Kent is Superman? Come on, Kara, you know me better than that,” she teased, earning her a smile. “What surprised me was the fact that Sunny Danvers suddenly has the mouth of a sailor. Where did that come from?”

“Oh, um. I’m not sure. I hadn’t really noticed.”

“Hmm,” Cat hummed as she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee.

“I guess a lot happened while you were gone,” Kara said quietly.

“I guess so,” Cat said before taking a drink.

She watched Kara closely. She was clearly mad with Cat for taking off again, and while Cat knew she needed to address that anger, she wasn’t ready to explain to Kara why she left National City. Why she left without saying goodbye.

“I’m sorry for the way I left,” she offered.

“It’s okay,” Kara said as she met Cat’s gaze with a smile. “I’m not gonna lie; I was a little hurt when you didn’t say goodbye, but I’m sure you had your reasons.”

Cat simply nodded. She didn’t know what else to say.

“So, you, um,” Kara started, “you wanted to catch up?”

“What the hell happened after I left?” Cat asked with a smile.

* * *

After Kara filled Cat in on everything from Mon-el to her friendship with Lena to James trying to be a hero in his own right, it was mid-afternoon and still sunny enough for Kara to make it back to National City without having to worry about her powers.

“I should probably get going,” she said after a moment of not-so-awkward silence between the two. Cat nodded, and Kara used a burst of super speed to change back into her Supergirl suit.

“Where’s your phone?” Cat asked. “Let me see it for a moment.” Kara handed it over without a second thought. “Not that I don’t love the personal visit, here’s my cell number in case you ever want to talk. Just call or text me, okay?”

“Thanks, Cat. I really appreciate it,” Kara said, and Cat had a feeling the girl didn’t quite understand just how much she meant the offer.

“I expect a call when you’re home safe.”

“Oh? And, if I don’t, are you going to call in the National Guard?” Kara asked as a joke.

“Precisely,” Cat responded with a smirk. “I do have the President on speed dial, and I’d say a missing superhero is definitely a state of emergency.”

“I’m glad you haven’t let all of this power go to your head,” Kara said with a laugh as she walked through the balcony doors with Cat at her heels.

They paused near the railing, and Cat could almost feel the change in atmosphere from their lighthearted banter to something more serious. She hated saying goodbye.

“Seriously, though. Call me when you’re there?”

Kara nodded. “I will.”

Silence surrounded them for a long moment, and both women were wracking their brains for something to say.

“Thanks again, Cat. For everything. You don’t know how much all of this means to me,” Kara said so genuinely that Cat suddenly found it hard to swallow.

“I know I have a poor way of showing it, but your friendship means the world to me, Kara. And, I’ll always be here if you need me.”

This time Cat saw the hug coming, and she didn’t think there was a better feeling in the world than being held by Kara.

“Okay,” Kara said as she pulled back. “I should really get going now before the sun gets any lower.” She moved a few steps away so she would have plenty of room to take off. “Talk to you later, Cat.”

“See you, Supergirl,” Cat said with a small wave as she watched Kara push off the balcony and speed into the air.

”...still so hot,” Cat mumbled to herself as she headed back inside her apartment for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara grow closer in spite of the distance

“I hate this.”

“I know you do,” Cat said with a smile.

“I’m supposed to be the ‘girl of steel’ and yet this little… _parasite_ inside of me can bring me to my knees.  This is ridiculous.”

“Kara, you have morning sickness.  It’s a totally normal symptom at this stage of your pregnancy.  You said you’re what, ten weeks along?”

Kara sighed into the phone as she tried to find a comfortable position on her couch that didn’t cause any additional stirring in her stomach.  “Yeah, Alex thinks I’m about ten weeks.  This sucks.  I don’t know how you did this twice.”  She could hear Cat suppressing her laughter.

“From what you’ve said, it sounds like it could be much worse.  You should consider yourself lucky.”  Her response was met with a loud groan. 

This was only the second time Kara had called Cat of her own volition after the initial promised call.  Cat had called her a few times to check in and make sure she was taking care of herself, and they texted on a nearly daily basis.  It was… so much better than Kara ever imagined.  Cat’s renewed presence in her life was like bathing in the glow of the sun.  It filled Kara with such strength and hope, and she found herself looking for more reasons to continue their conversations.

“You and Alex are back on good terms, then?” Cat asked, trying to come off as nonchalant and failing miserably. 

Ever since Kara’s impromptu visit to D.C. a couple of weeks ago, she and her sister had been on edge.  They were barely speaking, and Cat had expressed her worry about Kara losing such a large part of her support system.  She urged Kara to talk the issue out with her sister instead of ignoring it.

“We talked a little, and we’re okay for now.  I still don’t like what she said to me, though.  It was out of line.”

“Hm,” Cat hummed, “I wish I could offer my opinion on the matter, but someone refuses to tell me what was said even though It was clearly about me.”

Kara rolled her eyes.  “It’s complicated.”

“So you say.”

Before she could respond, the morning sickness that had been plaguing her returned, and she quickly got up from the couch.  “Gotta go,” she managed before hanging up and bolting to the bathroom.  After she finally felt like she was done throwing up for the time being, Kara headed back into her living room.  She grabbed her phone from where she had abandoned it on the couch earlier and thought of calling Cat back.  She felt guilty for hanging up, even if Cat understood what was happening.

When she unlocked her phone, she saw a text message.

**Cat: Try ginger ale and saltines and let me know how you feel.  Press conference in 10.  Talk to you later.**

* * *

After a long day chasing leads that led nowhere, Kara opened the door to her apartment and slumped against the kitchen island.  Without thinking, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

 **Kara: this pregnancy is going to kill me**

**Cat: What’s wrong?  Do you need me to call?**

The response was immediate, and Kara couldn’t suppress her smile at the concern.

 **Kara: no.  i’m just being dumb and whiny but i’m not used to feeling all of these human things.**  
**Kara: like i’m tired ALL THE TIME when my powers are even slightly weak  
** **Kara: and i keep randomly getting this like burn in my chest?  Is that normal?**

**Cat: Heartburn.  It’s completely normal, as is the fatigue, unfortunately.**

**Kara: UGH. dumb pregnancy.  dumb nighttime with no sun.  i honestly dont think i’ve ever felt this weak.  like ever.  in my ENTIRE life.**

**Cat: Have you talked to Alex about it?  
** **Cat: What did she say the last time you had a check-up?**

 **Kara: she just said everything looked fine and that i’m just being a big baby  
** **Kara: and that i need to eat more vegetables**

**Cat: Well, that’s good at least  
** **Cat: And, you DO need to eat more vegetables.  Potstickers and pizza are very lacking in their nutritional value.**

**Kara: maybe if broccoli tasted like pizza, id crave it more. it’s not my fault the little one likes pepperoni so much.**

**Cat: That’s probably why you have heartburn.  Try to stay away from spicy, greasy foods.**

**Kara: have i mentioned how much this sucks?  because it does.  and why does it even matter what i eat if i end up throwing it up anyway?  
** **Kara: also thinking about not having pepperoni pizza kinda makes me wanna cry**

After a few minutes with no response, Kara sent another message.

**Kara: thanks for dealing with me even though i’m totally annoying and ridiculous.  if you ever get sick of me, please let me know**

**Cat: Sorry for the delay.  I was just catching up on some work.**  
**Cat: But, I promise, you’re not annoying, Kara.  And, I’m quite sure I will never be sick of you.  
** **Cat: Unless you start making cat puns because then all bets are off.**

With a laugh, Kara sent a text comprised entirely of smiling cat emojis that she hoped left the other woman smiling.

* * *

 **Kara: are you awake?**

Instead of receiving a response, Kara’s phone started ringing, and she answered with a smile. “Hi, Cat.”

“Hello, Kara,” Cat responded, and Kara could swear Cat sounded just as happy to talk to her as Kara felt.

“I can’t sleep,” Kara huffed into the phone as she relaxed into her pillows.

“So, I gathered.”

“What are you doing up so late?  It’s like… 2 AM in D.C. right now.”

“It seems I am unable to sleep as well,” Cat said with a sigh.

The line is silent for longer than Kara is comfortable with, which is probably what caused her to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.  “I miss you,” she whispered into the phone. 

“I miss you, too.”

And, Kara didn’t think the conversation would continue after that because it’s Cat, and Cat didn’t ever really express her feelings without immediately shutting down afterwards.  But, Cat also constantly surprised her, and this time was no different.  Two hours later, Kara finished telling another story about her days on Krypton and realized that Cat’s silence must mean she’d finally fallen asleep.  She shot off a quick text before plugging her phone in and turning in.

 **Kara: sleep well, cat!  and feel free to call me if you ever need another bedtime story** **:)**

* * *

“So, when the summer is over in a few days, is Carter moving in with you in D.C.?” Kara knew that Carter was with his father for the summer, but she couldn’t imagine the boy acclimating to a whole new school and city very well.

Cat hummed for a moment.  “No, he’ll be participating in an immersive science program for the first semester of his school year this year with a couple of friends from National City.”

“Wait, didn’t he like _just_ start high school?”

“Mhm,” she heard Cat mumble, but her voice sounded slightly muffled. 

“Wow, he’s such a smart kid.  You must be proud.”

“Of course he is, Kara.  He’s my son, after all.”  Now, instead of muffled, Cat sounded far away. 

“What are you doing?  I can barely hear you.”

“Oh, hang on.”  She heard what sounded like a zipper on the other end of the line before Cat spoke again.  “Better?”

“Much,” Kara responded when she heard Cat clearly through the phone again.  “Am I keeping you from something, though?  I don’t want to be a bother…”

“No, no.  It’s fine.  I was just working on some last-minute preparations.”

“For what?”  Kara couldn’t remember Cat mentioning anything big or that she might need to prepare for.  She was pretty well-versed on Cat’s schedule at this point.

“Oh, it’s nothing important.”  Cat was lying.  She did the thing where her voice went higher, and she tried to act all casual about it.  Kara was a little hurt that whatever Cat was doing was being kept a secret, but then she had to remind herself that Cat did work for the White House, and there were probably quite a few things she couldn’t discuss with Kara. 

“Okay,” was all she could muster in response.

* * *

Kara held the phone up in front of her while it ringed.  She was pretty sure Cat would be available right now, but suddenly, she got nervous that the other woman wouldn’t pick up –

“Hi, Kara,” Cat said with a smile as her face filled Kara’s screen. 

“Cat!  I’m sorry to call unexpectedly, and I know we don’t facetime a lot, but I just had to see your face because this is big.”  Kara broke out into a huge grin and felt the tears from earlier pricking her eyes again.

“What happened?  Is everything okay?”  It was so touching that Cat always checked in to be sure Kara was doing alright.

“Yeah, everything is fine.  Great, even.”  Kara heard what sounded like a PA system in the background, but it was too muffled to make out what they were saying.  “Where are you?  I thought you’d be at home.”  Cat clearly wasn’t at home, if the fluorescent lighting was anything to go by.  Kara couldn’t see anything outside of a grey wall in the background, though.

“Ah, no.  I’m out at the moment.  But, that’s not important.  Do not keep me in suspense any longer.  You know how well I do with being patient,” Cat said with a smirk.  And, while Kara knew she was changing the topic intentionally, she was happy to play along.  She was just too excited to keep it to herself.

“I heard it.”

“Heard what?”

“The baby.  It’s heart.  I can hear it, now, Cat!  There’s a person _growing_ inside me with a beating heart and everything!”  Kara was pretty sure she would never get tired of hearing Cat’s laugh or watching her face light up in amusement. 

* * *

Kara sighed.  She was more tired than normal today, which probably had to do with the fact that she had to assist the DEO with capturing another Fort Rozz escapee that morning.  Even though it was daytime, Kara was beginning to feel the effects of any excess use of her powers lately. 

She was just past her first trimester, or what her sister and mom _thought_  was her first trimester anyway, and carrying the baby was using more and more of her energy.  Any large use of her superpowers was enough to leave her feeling a little drained.  

Alex had urged her to stay at the DEO under the sun lamps, but she had an article to finish, and without using superspeed, it would take her a little bit longer than normal to type. 

That also meant spending the day in her windowless office with no way to recharge.  Thankfully, she was doing one final read-through of her article before sending it off to the editors. After that, she fully planned on spending as much time soaking up the UV rays as possible. 

As she attached her article to an email, there was a knock at her office door.  Normally, she’d use her x-ray vision to see who it was, but she was too tired to care at this point.  “Come in,” she called without looking up.  She had no idea who would be knocking at her door, though.  James rarely knocked, and Lena usually walked right in after a cursory knock.  No one else really knew about the office Cat had given her when she was promoted.

Kara heard the door open and close, but she was still in the process of submitting her article.  It wasn’t until the other person spoke that she gave the other person her full attention.

“As happy as I am that you’re so dedicated to your job, I thought I’d at least get a ‘hello.’”

“Cat!”  Kara jumped out of her seat and pulled the other woman in a hug.  “You’re here!  You’re here.”  She pulled back from Cat slightly and furrowed her brows.  “How are you here?  Don’t you have a press conference today?  In D.C.?  Isn’t it important that the White House Press Secretary attends those?”

Cat simply laughed.  “You know, for a reporter, you’re not very observant, Kara.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed.  “That’s not true!”

“Oh?  Then, how is it I was able to move back to National City without you noticing?" 

Kara’s jaw dropped, and even though she felt like an idiot, tears began to fill her eyes.  “You – you’re back?  You’re really back?” she asked in a whisper.

“I’m back,” Cat confirmed with a nod. 

“But… how?”

“The position was always a temporary one for me.  Olivia needed someone right away after the whole Daxam debacle, and I was only planning on staying in D.C. until Carter was done with his science program in December, but I didn’t feel like waiting that long to come home.” 

“So, you just quit?”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “I didn’t quit so much as speed up the time table.  Olivia understood.” 

“That’s it?  That’s all I get?  How the heck did you get the President of the United States to accept your resignation three months early?”

Cat smiled as she thought back to her conversation with Olivia.  

_“Olivia, I need to speak with you,” Cat’s gaze narrowed as she directed it at the others that surrounded the President in the Oval Office, “privately.”_

_Unfortunately, the other members of the President’s staff were not so easily intimidated._

_“Leave us,” Olivia said quietly before turning to Cat.  She motioned for the other woman to sit with her on the couch.  “You led a good press conference today, Cat.  Although, I do remember asking you to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.  A foolish wish, I suppose,” she said with a small smile.  “Now, what is it that you need to discuss?”_

_“My replacement,” Cat said without preamble.  “I need to leave D.C. sooner than we originally discussed, and I want to be sure you have someone ready for the position by that time.”_

_“And, how soon is that, exactly?"_

_“I need to be back in National City by the first week of September.”_

_One of the things that marveled Cat about her long-time friend was how calm she always appeared.  Aside from the occasional world-ending disaster, she took things in stride.  Like Cat’s sudden pronouncement, for example.  Olivia didn’t flinch. No pursed lips or flared nostrils. Just calm._

_“Four weeks,” Olivia replied with narrowed eyes.  “I have four weeks to find a new press secretary.  What happened to the timeline, Cat?  I thought we had you until December, at least.”_

_“There are some circumstances that have changed, and I’m needed elsewhere.  I know it’s not a lot of notice, but I also know that you’ve already been vetting people, and there has to be someone with potential.  We both knew this was temporary, Olivia.”_

_The President sighed but didn’t disagree.  “Fine.  Four weeks, but I expect your full cooperation with training your successor.”_

_“And, why do you think I’d be anything other than cooperative?” Cat asked with a smirk._

_“Cat, I’m serious.  You have to be helpful and nice.”  Cat wanted to scoff at Olivia’s directive but instead nodded her assent.  “And, you have to tell me what’s going on,” Olivia added, concern filling her features.  “I know you, and for you to change you plans this drastically, it has to be something serious.  Are the boys okay?”_

_“They’re fine,” Cat smiled.  “Carter is still with his father.  Adam’s flourishing in Opal City.“_

_“Then what is pulling you back to National City so soon?”_

_Cat pursed her lips and considered not disclosing anything, but Olivia was her friend and would keep pushing if she didn’t give her a reason.  “Fine.  I_ _f you must know, a friend has found herself unexpectedly pregnant and needs a strong support system.  There’s a lot of… unknown aspects to her pregnancy that could become problematic.  She needs me there.”_

 _Olivia continued to peer at Cat thoughtfully.  “Who is it?"_

_“It’s not important,” Cat said as she moved her attention to an invisible piece of lint on her slacks.  She heard her friend laugh lightly at her response._

_“Oh, honestly, Cat.  You are abandoning the President of the United States for her.  She must be someone special.”  Olivia paused for a moment, “It’s not Lois, is it?” she asked quietly._

_“No,” Cat said and turned her attention back to Olivia with a laugh.  “Definitely not Lois.  She’s in Metropolis with Superman, remember?”_

_Olivia nodded.  “I know.  I just thought – well, she’s the only person I can think of that you would drop everything for.  That you have dropped everything for.”_

_“Not anymore,” Cat said quietly as her smile fell.  “Anyway, it’s not Lois, so you don’t have to worry.”_

_“Well, if it’s not her, then who –“ Olivia stopped mid-question as understanding dawned on her.  “Supergirl."_

_Cat didn’t want to lie to her.  Olivia had trusted her with so much over the years; she should do the same.  But, it also wasn’t her business to tell._

_“Olivia…” she trailed off.  “I can’t talk to you about this as the President.  It’s not my place.”_

_Olivia nodded her understanding.  “So, tell me as your friend,” she said while grabbing Cat’s hands in her own._

_“It’s my former assistant, Kara Danvers.”  There.  She was honest without confirming Supergirl is the pregnant woman in question._

_Olivia’s eyes grew wide.  “I knew it,” she said with a small smile.  The smile quickly gave way to confusion, and she let go of Cat’s hands.  “But, how did she get pregnant?  Our records indicate that Kryptonians cannot mate with humans.”_

_“I never said she was Kryptonian.”_

_Olivia rolled her eyes.  “I’m the President of the United States of America and an alien.  Do you really think a pair of glasses and a ponytail is enough to fool me?  Plus, it’s my job to know these things.”_

_Cat sighed, upset with herself for revealing so much.  “I shouldn’t have said anything,” she said with her head in her hands._

_When she lifted her head, she saw Olivia staring at her again.  “How much does this girl mean to you, Cat?”_

_“Everything,” she said quietly.  “She means everything to me.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay?” Cat asked._

_“Yes.  I accept your resignation, and we’ll figure out a replacement,” Olivia said as she walked toward her desk to make a few notes._

_“Just like that?  You’re not going to try and convince me to stay?”_

_“Why would I?  It would be pointless.  Plus, you’ve got more important things to worry about.”_

_“Such as?”_

_“Wooing the girl, obviously.”_

_Cat shook her head.  “I’m not going back to do anything of that nature, Olivia.  She needs a friend who’s been through this before, or, well, something similar.  Just a friend.  There will be no wooing.  Plus, Kara would never be interested in me romantically.”_

_“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure of that.  She clearly cares about you very deeply.  I mean, when faced with the decision to save you or the President from falling out of a plane to certain death, she chose you.  That’s not nothing.”_

_Cat stood up from her place on the couch and walked toward the door that would lead her out of the office.  “Four weeks,” she said before leaving.  She knew if she stayed any longer, Olivia would continue to fill her with more false hope, and she couldn’t afford to fixate on her feelings for Kara.  Her job was to be Kara’s friend and support her not pine after the girl when she was already feeling vulnerable._

 

“I simply explained that I had more important things waiting for me here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat’s back, and Kara’s stressed about their changing dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait for this, but I promise I haven’t given up on either of my WIPs. I got a new job in July and have started teaching college courses at night, so I don’t have quite as much time as I used to. 
> 
> But, I will be continuing this story, even if the progress is somewhat slow.
> 
> Thanks for understanding and for all of the wonderful comments! :)

Kara looked at the woman sitting beside her and felt a little silly at how nervous she had been at the beginning of the night.    
  
After the initial shock of Cat’s impromptu visit wore off, Kara invited her out to dinner, hoping to spend a little time with her. Unfortunately, Cat still had a lot of unpacking to do and wanted to get settled first. Before the disappointment could sink in, she was inviting Kara over for dinner the following night.    
  
Which meant Kara had an entire 24 hours to get herself into a panic over it. It wasn’t like she had never been to Cat’s home before. She just had never done so as an invited guest. For dinner. And now that she and Cat had grown closer, it made Kara a little more than anxious. She was also a little embarrassed as she realized the last time she spent time in Cat’s home was when she invited herself over and fell apart in front of her.   
  
What if Cat didn’t actually like spending time with her in person and didn’t realize it until Kara was there? What if she realized Kara was actually really annoying and clingy and wanted nothing to do with her? These thoughts kept racing through Kara’s mind as she stood in front of Cat’s door. She had to force herself to take deep, steadying breaths before she mustered the courage to knock.   
  
But, she really didn’t have anything to worry about in the end. Cat welcomed her in with a smile. They shared a delicious and vegetable-filled meal (which she really should have been expecting when Cat invited her over). And, it was just like the last four weeks, except Kara could actually see and touch Cat instead of just listening to her voice. Kara couldn’t think of the last time she felt this content.    
  
She and Cat were seated on the couch in her living room. Kara sat in the corner of the couch, slightly facing Cat but with her feet still on the floor. Cat, on the other hand, was leaning against the opposite arm, socked feet on the cushion in front of her, facing Kara with a glass of wine in her hand. She watched as Cat tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.    
  
“What?”   
  
“Have you thought about when you’re going to start telling people?”   
  
“About what?” Kara asked, scrunching her face.    
  
She watched as Cat rolled her eyes and put her wine glass back on the coffee table.  “About your pregnancy.”   
  
“Oh,” Kara said quietly. She hadn’t thought about it.   
  
“You don’t have much of a baby bump now, but you’ll be showing pretty soon. You won’t be able to hide it too much longer.”   
  
“I know,” Kara sighed. “There are just so many conversations I don’t want to have.” Cat raised an eyebrow, encouraging Kara to go on. “The only people I’ve really told are you, Alex, and Eliza, which did not go well, if you remember.”   
  
“Oh, I think you’re exaggerating a little,” Cat said with a small smile.   
  
“Eliza nearly fainted when Alex and I told her! And then when she got over the shock, she basically wanted to bubble wrap me and lock me in my apartment until I go into labor!”   
  
“She’s just worried. You’re her first child to have a baby, you know. And, at least your friends aren’t likely to act the same way, right?”   
  
“I guess,” Kara said, looking away from Cat.   
  
“What?”   
  
“It’s nothing.” Cat simply narrowed her eyes, and Kara knew it was useless to try and keep her feelings from her. “It’s just… Winn had a crush on me for like ever, which totally made our friendship weird for a while, and I don’t want this pregnancy to put us back in that spot. Then, there’s the history with James. He and I still haven’t gotten to a great place after that complete failure of a relationship that lasted all of two seconds and after his decision to run around National City putting himself in danger. And Lena…”    
  
She felt her eyes fill up with tears and wanted to curse her hormones for making her so damn emotional all the time. “Lena doesn’t know I’m Supergirl. And, I have to tell her. I have to explain that I’ve been lying to her for literally our entire friendship and then beg her to help save my child who may or may not be poisoned by our lead-infused atmosphere at birth.”   
  
Cat was quiet for a moment. “The DEO hasn’t been able to figure anything out?”   
  
Kara shook her head. “No, and it just sucks. I hate this. I hate that I’ve been lying to one of my best friends, but honestly, I’m scared. Which makes me feel awful. I know Lena’s not her mother or brother. I’m certain she wouldn’t hate me for who I am…”   
  
“But?”   
  
“But… what if I’m wrong?” Kara’s body shook with sobs as she finally let herself feel the fear she’d been pushing down. She felt the couch cushions move, and suddenly she was in Cat’s arms. She clutched her tightly and buried her face into Cat’s neck.    
  
Kara wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but from the dried tears on her cheeks, she knew it had to be a while. While she had stopped crying a while ago, she couldn’t find it in herself to move away from Cat’s embrace. She just felt so safe in Cat’s arms.    
  
“I can’t promise it will go over well, but I can be there for support if you’d like,” Cat said after a while. “You don’t have to do any of this alone, you know,” she whispered.    
  
Kara pulled back from Cat with tears in her eyes again. “Thank you, Cat. That means a lot to me. I…  I don’t know if I’ll take you up on it, but I appreciate it more than you know.”   
  
They were quiet for a while after that, and she had quickly moved back into Cat’s embrace. She needed the comfort of feeling Cat around her. Kara wasn’t sure what was on Cat’s mind, but even with all of the fear and worry, she felt more content than she had in awhile.    
  
“This is nice,” she said quietly. Not wanting to break the comfortable silence but also wanting Cat to know how she felt. “I’m so glad you’re back.”   
  
“Me too,” Cat said, letting her head rest on Kara’s.     
  
It was a little surreal sitting like this with Cat, basically snuggling on her couch. They had never done this, but the weirdest part was that it wasn’t weird or uncomfortable. Kara felt at ease cuddled into Cat, which worried her more than anything.    
  
It took her way too long to realize that her feelings for Cat might be more than platonic. In fact, she might never had realized exactly what she was feeling if Alex hadn’t pointed it out.    
  
Kara tensed as she remembered the phone call from Alex she received after flying off to Cat’s. When she found out Kara had actually flown to D.C. to see her ex-boss rather than Metropolis like she thought, Alex was livid. She yelled that Kara was being stupid and thoughtless and risking everything, including the lives of her loved ones, over a stupid, unrealistic crush and that she really needed to step back and take a look at the people she was attracted to because after the disaster that was Mon-El, she thought Kara would have learned to stay away from the arrogant assholes of the world.   
  
Yeah, Kara was definitely still a little pissed. Alex apologized and explained that she was worried and not thinking about what she was saying. And while Kara sort of understood, it still didn’t excuse what Alex said, and she felt she still had a right to be upset.    
  
She couldn’t deny that some of her anger was also directed at herself because Alex was absolutely right about one thing. She did have a stupid, unrealistic crush on Cat, except it was so much more than that. Kara was absolutely lost without Cat. It wasn’t until they were talking again that Kara realized how badly she needed it. Needed her.   
  
Kara nestled into Cat’s embrace. She knew that nothing would ever come of her feelings for Cat, but she could at least enjoy the affection that was offered.    


* * *

“Do I have to?” Kara whined.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“But, why does it have to be today?” Kara was quickly quieted by Cat’s glare. “Fine. I’ll talk to Snapper today. But, I still think it’s a bit early for that.”   
  
“Kara, you have to tell Snapper about the pregnancy. He’s your employer. He needs to know at least the basic information so he can plan ahead properly.”   
  
“I know,” Kara sighed. “I was just hoping to tell everyone else first. You know, so they don’t hear it from someone other than me.”   
  
“So, tell them today, too.”   
  
“You want me to just do it all in one day?! Are you insane?”   
  
“It’s your choice, but I think you’ll feel better once it’s done and over with.”   
  
“I didn’t invite you over here to be lectured this morning. I just need help finding something to wear because my closet is conspiring against me,” Kara said as she sunk down onto her bed after flicking through a few different options in her closet. She felt the bed dip as Cat took a seat next to her.   
  
“You didn’t invite me over here at all, and there’s no conspiracy. You’re just starting to show. You know as well as I do that you won’t be able to hide it for much longer. But, you’re right. I’m here to help. Let me see what I can find that will help hide the little one for now,” Cat said as she stood up once more and began to search through Kara’s closet.    
  
Kara watched her for a few minutes, content to let Cat rifle through her things as she did her best to calm down once more. She had called Cat, sobbing about how she couldn’t go to work because everything made her look fat and pregnant. Cat tried to console her over the phone, but once she realized it wasn’t working, she quickly made her way across town to Kara’s apartment.    
  
Surprised by the knock on the door, Kara was so relieved to see it was Cat on the other side. She managed to calm Kara down in a few minutes, at least until she brought up the subject of announcing her pregnancy yet again.   
  
They kept going back and forth on it, and Kara knew Cat was right. Even Alex had been hinting that Kara should probably tell people soon. Her super suit was already too tight to fit comfortably, and J’onn had started to pick up some of the Supergirl slack. Their tentative plan was to have him take over for a while, giving Kara a sort of extended maternity leave from her superhero duties until after she gave birth.    
  
She knew Cat was right, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.   
  
“Fine. I’ll tell them all today. But, Alex is making me tell Lena at the DEO in case she reacts poorly, and I have a check up scheduled after, and you’re coming with me.”   
  
“Oh, is that right?” Cat smiled as she put an outfit on the bed for Kara to try.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Good to know. Now, go try this on,” she said pointing at the dress. “It’s not quite your usual style, but I think it will be fine until we can go shopping.”   
  
Kara groaned. “You’re gonna make me go shopping, too?”   
  
“Well, maybe not today, but yes, soon. I’m a little surprised Alex hasn’t already.”   
  
Kara picked up the dress and walked to the bathroom without commenting. Cat had been trying to get to the bottom of their argument for a while, now, but Kara refused to give up any information. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment at just the thought of Cat knowing why she was so hurt by Alex’s words.   
  
After a few moments, Kara exited the bathroom pulling on the dress a little. Cat wasn’t lying when she said it wasn’t her usual style.

“Do you think this looks okay?” Kara asked.

“You look beautiful,” Cat said with a smile, and Kara could feel her face heating up at the compliment. “Just missing one thing,” she said as she stood up. Kara watched as she grabbed her glasses from the end table and carefully placed them on her face.  “Perfect.”

Cat was standing so close, and Kara couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be this close to her all the time. To reach out hold her. Kiss her. Kara cleared her throat and stepped back before she did something to embarrass herself.  

“Thanks, Cat. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I think you’d be just fine,” Cat said with a small smile. “You’re much stronger than you give yourself credit for, but I’m glad to be here for you whenever I can. Speaking of… I assume you’ll text me to let me know when some horribly dressed secret agent will be abducting me?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s not an abduction if you agree to go along, and yes, I will text you.”

“Good. Let me know how things go with the others as well,” Cat paused a moment as she moved in the direction of the front door. “Actually, do you want me to drop you off at CatCo on my way back home? It’s on the way.”

“Um, yeah! That would be great.” Kara felt herself getting a little nervous, but it was probably just the thought of telling all her friends about the pregnancy. It had nothing to do with the sheer domesticity of her morning with Cat. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself as she followed Cat to the car. 


End file.
